


Sick Day

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Texting, dan likes taking care of sickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Vie comes down with con plague.





	

Text to Ninja Brian: Hey Bri have you seen Vie? She’s not at the office.

Text from Ninja Brian: She went home early yesterday. Said she was feeling sick. She called out today.

Text to Ninja Brian: What?!

Text from Ninja Brian: She didn’t tell you?

Text to Ninja Brian: No!

~

Text to Bugaboo: Hey babe. Brian said you called out sick today.

Text from Bugaboo: I think I just caught con plague. Don’t worry about me!

Text to Bugaboo: Do you need anything? I can come over.

Text from Bugaboo: You’ve got that recording for NSP today. You gotta go do that.

Text to Bugaboo: If you’re sure. Love you.

Text from Bugaboo: Love you too, Ly.

~

They had just recently come back from a con, that was true. PAX would wear any YouTuber out, and Danny was actually surprised when he hadn’t gotten sick. But then, Vie had been making him drink lots of Vitamin C and had made sure he ate as healthy as possible and that he got enough rest. Clearly, she hadn’t been doing that for herself.

Actually, he reflected, Vie did very little for herself. She worked hard for NSP, and only really had her little makeup YouTube channel on the side that only had about 10,000 subscribers. Her collab with Suzy had gotten her quite a lot of views, but she was still relatively undiscovered. Dan wondered if she had any aspirations of her own.

Maybe NSP had become her dream. Who knew? Vie could be surprisingly complex.

Dan was distracted at the recording. He kept missing all of his cues and singing the wrong notes. All he could think about was the last time he’d got sick. He’d lost his voice and everything. But Vie was there, by his side, making sure he had everything he needed. She’d even worked from home, not liking to take days off, and Dan remembered dozily watching her put together some graphics, her fingers flying across the keyboard and mousepad of her laptop, making photoshop magic.

He felt extremely guilty for not being with her, even though she’d wanted him to go do his recording with Brian. He could tell their director was frustrated with him, so he apologized and explained that he had a lot on his mind.

As he left the studio, Brian touched his shoulder. “Did you talk to her?”

Dan nodded. “She wanted me to go on to the recording and not worry.” He sighed, nervously pocketing his hands. “I wanna go see her.”

“Then go! What’s stopping you?”

Dan didn’t really know. He liked being a caretaker, actually, even though the job could be taxing and gross. He’d done it a lot over the years for various people; his sister, previous roommates, even Arin occasionally when Suzy was out of town. (It was especially nice because Arin would always return the favor.) Being somebody’s go-to person was a side effect of having a nurturing personality, and he honestly didn’t mind. “I dunno. I guess I’m…angry? She didn’t even tell me she went home sick and, knowing Vie, she was sick at work long before she left early and called out.” He sighed. “I just…I wanna take care of her, but she shut me out.”

“You should tell her how you feel,” Brian told him. “It’s nice to have someone look after you when you’re sick. I’m sure she’d appreciate you being there.”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, I think I will.”

“Not that I needed to tell you, because you were headed to her house anyway.”

“Yep!” Danny replied cheerfully, pulling out his phone. He found Vie’s roommate’s number.

Text to Rob: Hey! Have you seen Vie at all today?

Text from Rob: I’ve been at work all day and I’m going to my girlfriend’s tonight. I haven’t seen Vie since yesterday.

Text to Rob: Ok. I’m coming over.

Text from Rob: Cool. You have a key right?

Text to Rob: Yeah. Thanks, man.

Dan locked his phone and tried to tamp down the sudden rush of jealousy. Vie and Rob had been friends since college, had never dated, and never even had feelings for each other. Vie told him once that she and Rob were like siblings. With the jealousy subsiding, the next feeling to replace it was guilt. Vie must’ve been really under the weather to just stay in her bedroom all day.

Dan drove to the nearest pharmacy and picked up some stuff to help him take care of Vie. Cough drops, Tylenol, ginger ale, that sort of thing. He even picked up a cup of instant mac and cheese, knowing that Vie really liked those when she wasn’t feeling so hot. After he left the store, he picked up some sushi for himself and ate the rolls with his fingers (sacrilege, he knew) as he drove out to her place.

As soon as he’d pulled up and parked, Dan got out his keys and unlocked the door. The house was eerily silent, and quite dark. He turned on a few lights as he went. “Vie?” He called.

No answer.

Well, that wasn’t something immediately alarming. She could be sleeping.

Dan prepared the instant mac and put on some tea. He’d picked up a package of peppermint herbal tea, knowing that caffeine made her sick to her stomach, hoping that would help. He rummaged in the cupboards and found a mug. When the tea was done, (thank goodness for electric kettles), he poured it into the mug and steeped the tea bag just the way she liked it before retrieving the instant mac and heading to her bedroom.

The door wasn’t closed all the way, making it easy for Danny to just bump it with his hip to gain entry. The room smelled slightly of sweat and sick, and Danny couldn’t help wrinkling his nose. He set down the food and tea and opened the window a little bit, his eyes roving over Vie’s sleeping form. Her laptop was resting on the side table, and as Dan reached over her to adjust her blankets, he heard the faint volume of the Grump’s Dream Course vids. He smiled; she’d probably fallen asleep while watching them. He paused the screen and then gently shook her shoulder. “Bugs, wake up.”

Vie groaned, stretching, and looked up. When she saw him, however, she looked strangely sad. “Ugh. I’m a mess, Danny. You’ll get sick.”

“I’ve been drinking lots of Vitamin C, as prescribed,” Dan replied, sitting on the bed beside her. “And I wanted to come and take care of you.”

Vie hid her eyes. “But I am so unattractive right now.”

“You’re sick, baby girl.” Dan reached up to touch her hair, and it hurt his heart that she pulled away.  
“You looked really cute when you were sick,” she pointed out.

“That’s because I act like a fucking five year old,” Danny shook his head. “Vie, I like taking care of sickies. I used to do it all the time. Hell, I still take care of Arin if he’s sick while Suzy’s away!” He folded his hands in his lap. “Just…let me do this for you, okay? I got really scared when you weren’t at the office.”

Vie sat up slightly. “Okay. I just…” She sighed, her fingers kneading at her bedsheets. “I just don’t like being any trouble.”

“You’re not.” Danny leaned over and kissed her forehead. “And, for the record, I still think you’re smoking hot.”

“I probably have a fever,” Vie deadpanned, but she was smiling.

Danny smiled back and reached over to the bedside table. “I got you instant mac and I made you tea. Um,” He shrugged. “If you can eat, that is.”

“I can try,” Vie said shyly. “I haven’t thrown up since last night, and I’m feeling a little better today.”

“Shit, the mac might be too heavy for you.” Dan bit his lip. “I’ll get you some crackers instead.”

Vie smiled. “Thanks.” She sipped at her tea and pulled her laptop onto her lap.

“Stop watching my show while I’m in your house.” Danny called teasingly over his shoulder.

“I’m the sickie,” Vie replied. “I can do whatever I want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this when I was sick, but I'm sick now. Funny how that works. :)
> 
> Leave me plenty of comments and kudos so I get better, please? :3


End file.
